User talk:Gyarados Magnus
This is the talk page of Gyarados Magnus. This talk page was archived on June 5th, 2012, which contained sections up to May 2012. List of Archives: * /Archive 1 Stats problem I'll look into it and if I can't fix it, I'll just hard-code the stats directly onto the page. At least d'Ambrosio isn't racing any more, so it won't need to be regularly updated. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think I've worked out the reason behind the stats problem with the D'Ambrosio page: It's the apostrophe that breaks the parser function which generates the stats. Unfortunately, I can't come up with a decent solution, so I suggest using for Fritz d'Orey, Robert O'Brien and Pat O'Connor when making those pages. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Results table The Results table is complete, subject to your approval. Problem Problem now solved with the Results Table: I made a slight logic error - put an AND instead of an OR. Swapped it round now, so it should work. Marc Countdown I've been working on adapting a countdown app that I once used on GTWiki. The template is here. I've adapted it to self-update (once the Canadian GP is over, it'll automatically switch to the European GP, and so on). The font, colour, style, etc. is all changeable to whatever style you see fit. Could you have a look at it and let me know if you'd like to use it? The implementation is simply with no extra parameters. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 04:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have any preference on style and colour? I'd prefer to get it right before implementation. What do you think of placing it on the main page? Maybe left or right of "On this day". I've already checked the spacing and it fits. We may have to fix the width of "OTD" to 33% of the page to avoid overlap MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Teams and Drivers (pre-1984) I've adapted the table for pre-84 and pre-74 by creating subtemplates: , , and . I've also created a teams list for the 1973 season on my sandbox. The table is fully completed and can go straight in the 1973 Season article if it is OK. When I have the chance, I'll make one for one of the seasons 1974-1983, to check that that one works. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Bottom banner Hi. I'm adding a bottom banner to the foot of every page to carry important site-wide info (similar to the old SiteNotice banner). The template lives at and is currently set up with an automatic FA nomination button as an example. If you want the banner to disappear from all pages at any time, you can hide it with tags MTracey1bot 17:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies if you're getting loads of emails about page changes (I just got hundreds). Wikia hasn't added my bot-flag yet. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 18:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Flags Sorry for the delay - had LOTS of coursework to do. I think should call . That way, clicking the flag would send the user to Great Britain, and it would solve the tidy flag issue. Reason being that I would prefer to type a hundred times than have to keep typing . MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Career Results The 2012 career results sections on each driver's article is now controlled remotely from here. Now all 24 drivers' records can be edited from there and the driver pages will automatically update. I've done this because it'd be quicker to edit one page than 24 pages after every race. At the end of the season, I'll SUBST the templates to leave them there permanently, and we can re-use the space for the 2013 season. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 03:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Grid issue I see your point regarding the 4x3 grid. I should be able to fix up one single template for it though, taking three extra parameters (front row size, second row size, pole side). I can code it to automatically remove any empty grid slots, so the grid size wouldn't be necessary. I'll begin working on it now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :1953 German Grand Prix. I was just looking it up. This template is beginning to get VERY complicated, but I think I'm getting somewhere. There's no real problem with doing a staggered grid. The biggest problem is with a staggered grid with a right-side pole. But I'm working on it! MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC)